


Sleeping In

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Ughhhh, I still can't do decent titles! Anyway, this is just a quick drabble just because I was bored. Also, whilst writing this, I kept writing Mello as Meloo, which I thought was hilarious.Thank you reading and enjoy!





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh, I still can't do decent titles! Anyway, this is just a quick drabble just because I was bored. Also, whilst writing this, I kept writing Mello as Meloo, which I thought was hilarious.
> 
> Thank you reading and enjoy!

Near slowly opened his eyes, braving the brightness of the bedroom. The clock read 11:30, matching the mid-morning sun warming the room. Near sat up, the duvet pooling around his hips. He muffled a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. He went to swing his legs off the edge, but arms circled his waist, and was tempted back into the bed. He let himself get pulled down, firmly held against another body.

“Stay here, just for a more few minutes.” Mello whispered into Near’s white hair.

“It’s been 8 hours since I last made progress on this case, I should get back to it.” Near sighed, though he settled into Mello’s chest, resting his head by Mello’s neck.

“But I’m comfy, and you’re adorable. Let’s just cuddle and relax.” Mello says, nuzzling Near’s cheek to prove his point.

Near tried to remain expressionless, but his subtle blush betrayed him, so moved his hand up to cover his face. Mello gently pried his hand away and leant down to rub Near’s nose with his own.

“Mm..M…Mello. I need to go back, anything could have happened since I left and-!” Near started, but Mello quickly silenced him by placing his lips onto Near’s.

Mello brought his hand up to cup Near’s jaw, and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

They gently parted, their foreheads remained resting against each other.

“Gevanni or Lidner can take care of anything urgent, you’ve been working for days on this. Take a day to collect yourself, I know I’ve been missing your company.”   
Mello muttered against Near’s lips, then he pouted, “and you wouldn’t want to make me sad.”

Near rolled his eyes with a small giggle and grabbed Mello’s hand.

“I suppose you’re right, I’d hate listen to you moan about me neglecting you. That would be tiring.” Near teased, but Mello was to subdued to care.

“Good, now let’s go back to sleep.” Mello smiled, and they curled up against each other once more, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
